Crazy Dancin' 2: Crazier Moves (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Revolution Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = April 27, 2005 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 41.23 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m498,504,544 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 114 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Crazy Dancin' 2: Crazier Moves is a 2005 Margovyan romance-dance revolution film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. The screenplay is written by , and , stars , and and is directed by . The film opened in Margovyan theaters on April 27, 2005, and after a five-week theatrical run, it grossed a total income of about 500 million margots. This is the second installment in the Crazy Dancin' series, preceeded by in 2003 and followed by on 2007. Plot Ikanua, 2004. The Mobsters Dance Troupe, led by Borislav Kravchenko ( ), has been on a three-year winning streak in the Ikanua Ultimate Dance Craze Competition since the events of the and are now running for their fourth straight win, trying to beat their own record of a nine-win streak, or, if possible, the Queruvskers' record of nineteen straight wins. As for Borislav's relationship with his girlfriend Maria Gregoriyevskaya ( ), they have been also going out for almost three years, and is about to celebrate their third anniversary at the day of the finals. However, days before the first round of this year's competition commenced, while on the way to practice, as he stopped by the gas station to fill his tank, Borislav was shot in the head by two bikers on a motorcycle, but Maria, who was with him, never got a chance to see who did the act, as they got away immediately. Borislav was immediately rushed into a hospital, but he was declared dead on arrival. Maria, who lost hope all of a sudden, decided to move with her mother in Bonjoaya and forget about the upcoming Dance Craze Competition, saying her goodbyes to the rest of the group, especially, to Borislav. With the two of them out of the group, Hassan Alekseyev ( ), Borislav's best friend, realizing that he can't handle the group by himself, decided to call an old friend of his: Innokentiy Kravchenko ( ), Borislav's younger brother, a "professional flash mobster", a champion in break dancing since he was nine until he retired from dancing at age nineteen after his girlfriend gave birth to their now ten-year-old son Boris ( ) and forced him to raise the child alone. Hassan decided that if he had to give the team to someone, it better be someone who can take the team up to the next level. At first, Innokentiy turned down the offer, however, after some persuasions, he finally agreed to come back to Ikanua, make his comeback in break-dancing, and take over the Mobsters Dance Troupe. The next day following Borislav's funeral, Innokentiy arrived at Ikanua with his son Boris, and finally met the new lineup of the Mobsters, with both old members like Crazy Rob ( ) and DJ Rina ( ) and new members like Andreya "Sexy Andie" Gaganovskaya ( ), who replaced Sexy Vanna after the latter gave birth to her first son, and Yordana Alekseyeva ( ), Hassan's younger sister, the one whom Hassan and Borislav watched back in Irazanka High School when they discovered Maria. After a few more introductions, Innokentiy took it from there and started teaching the group some new "crazier" moves that will definitely take them to a whole new level. The first round came quickly, and from twenty teams, the Mobsters were one of the ten teams who will compete for the next level. The days went by very quickly, and the second round came next. The Queruvskers, who were in it to win the championship from the Mobsters, blew everyone away with their performance, while the Mobsters showed a new set of moves that amazed everybody, including the Queruvskers themselves. The Mobsters and the Queruvskers were among the five groups who will compete for the Quarterfinals. Menwhile, the Queruvskers, especially Stanislav, determined to bring down the Mobsters and win the championship, thought of killing Innokentiy to eventually make the Mobsters lose hope, and eventually, the competition, but realizing that it won't really work and that it's not worth it, decided to pull a great prank on the Mobsters: he sent one of the Queruvskers' best dancers, Oksana Paltanova ( ), to pass as a new member for the Mobsters and perform with them in the Quarterfinals, then take her back in the semifinals and leave the opponents in a state where they can't perform without Oksana, thus making them lose the semifinals. The next day, Oksana makes her move. As soon as she sees Innokentiy and Hassan driving down the streets towards where she is standing, started doing a one-woman hip-hop performance in the street, and as expected, Innokentiy's car stopped right in front of her, and after her performance, not only did they give her a tip of m50, they also offered her to join the Mobsters Dance Troupe, and she gladly accepts. The Quarterfinals came, and Oksana performed with the Mobsters according to Stanislav's plan, and both teams were among the three groups who will proceed to the semifinals. The thing is, after the quarterfinals, Oksana felt better in company of the Mobsters already, as shown by her growing friendship with all of the group's members, especially Innokentiy, until one day, during one of their practices for the semifinals, when Innokentiy and Oksana were left alone in the room, he finally confessed his love for her, making her feel more guilty of complying with Stanislav's plan, and with each passing day, it gets hard for Oksana to even confess what she was trying to do to them, as she has admittedly fallen for Innokentiy as well. Until the day before the semifinals, Oksana can hardly take it anymore. She went to the site where the Queruvskers are rehearsing, and told Stanislav that she's not putting up with the plan anymore, and will stand by the Mobsters and with Innokentiy all the way until the finals. After the argument that inevitably followed, Oksana left the Queruvskers and permanently moved in with the Mobsters, making the Mobsters advance to the finals, leaving Stanislav with yet one more plot: spill Oksana's "little secret" to the Mobsters. While Innokentiy was driving home from practice, he was intercepted by Yulian ( ), one of the dancers of the Queruvskers, who tells him that he was one of the bikers in the riding in tandem that killed his brother Borislav, but he was driving the motorcycle; the one who shot Borislav dead was none other than Oksana herself, after which Innokentiy beat up Yulian for killing his brother and for even making Oksana look bad in front of him. Unconvinced by what he just learned, Innokentiy contacted Maria, Borislav's last girlfriend, who is now living with her mother in Bonjoaya trying to move on from what happened, and asked her who killed his brother. Maria then narrated what happened after Borislav was shot; Maria took the wheel and chased the motorcycle downtown, until she can hardly catch it. The next thing she knew was that a car crossing the street chased the motorcycle and took it from there, buying Maria time to take Borislav to the hospital. Maria gave Innokentiy the license plate number of the car that chased the motorcycle, and the plate gave Innokentiy Sexy Vanna (cameo by ), who narrated what happened next: she caught the motorcycle by hitting it and making it slide about one hundred meters along the street. The rider seated at the back of the motorcycle took off her helmet, and then she described what the girl looked like, resembling someone looking a lot like Oksana. The next day, a day before the finals, Innokentiy confronted Oksana in front of the Mobsters and talked her into admitting that she was the one who shot Borislav dead, but after admitting so, Oksana said that she regrets what she did right after she and Innokentiy got along really well, and that she really loves Innokentiy even though he doesn't love her anymore, before finally walking away crying. At the very last minute, Innokentiy drops Oksana's name off the lineup of the Mobsters for the finals. Upon going home, Innokentiy finds his son Boris crying. When asked what happened, Boris narrates that he failed his mathematics test because someone sabotaged his answers, and after finding out that it was his best friend who sabotaged his answers, he become really devastated by what happened, and he had nothing to do but break down in tears. Innokentiy comforts his son, saying that he should be strong despite what happened, and that eventually, he must forgive his best friend, for there must be a big reason why he did it. Realizing what he just told his son, Innokentiy finds himself realizing that he must practice what he preach. The next morning, a few hours before the finals, Innokentiy leads his team into one final rehearsal, and right before their performance, he tells everyone that they must remain strong despite what happened, and, reliving the words of his late brother at the beginning of their winning streak, Innokentiy tells his group to just go out there and have fun. Before they were called to perform, Innokentiy sends Oksana a text message saying that he has forgiven her for what she did, and that if she can make it to at least watch them perform, he would feel complete. During their performance, the Mobsters went back to their moves from before they hired Oksana, but as Innokentiy saw Oksana sitting by the audience, the group was inspired to suddenly shift into their new style, with crazier dances, moves, and stunts that did not only blow everyone away, but also earned them their fourth straight win in the Ultimate Dance Craze Competition, as well as recognition from dance fanatics all over Margovya. After the performance, Innokentiy talked with Oksana by the exit of the stadium, where Oksana apologizes sincerely for killing Innokentiy's brother, and says that Stanislav will kill her if she doesn't, but Innokentiy seemed to couldn't care less about what Oksana said, as he kissed her passionately until the screen fades to black. Cast * as Innokentiy Kravchenko * as Oksana Paltanova * as Stanislav Queruv * as Boris Kravchenko * as Hassan Alekseyev * as Yordana Alekseyeva * as Andreya "Sexy Andie" Gaganovskaya * as Irina "DJ Rina" Markovskaya * as Robert "Crazy Rob" Gramopov * as Borislav Kravchenko * as Maria Gregoriyevskaya * as Yulian Tramvitumov Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)